Family Ties
by Jourdana Standish
Summary: Virtual Season Episode in script format. Ezra, Mary and JD must all deal with grief in their own ways.


TEASER 

INT: SALOON- MID-DAY Five of the Seven, EZRA, CHRIS, BUCK, JOSIAH, and, VIN sit at a table where EZRA is shuffling his cards, and the others drink coffee or beer. A stagecoach can be heard arriving outside, and the noise of the passengers as they are unloaded, their luggage being lowered to the ground. JOSIAH (looks over at BUCK) So Buck, you have an interesting evenin'? BUCK (fidgets) Don't know what you're talkin' bout Josiah. JOSIAH laughs, glances at CHRIS, who smiles knowingly. CHRIS (looks at EZRA) Two pairs huh Ezra? EZRA (glances up. He has unconsciously dealt two pair) Mere coincidence Mr. Larabee, and a force of habit I am afraid. BUCK (throws hands up) I'm telling you! Them Bartholomew twins must do it on purpose! Trying to confuse me like that. VIN (slouching in chair relaxing) Doesn't take much does it? As the men laugh, GUNSHOTS are heard outside, causing the men to immediately jump to their feet at the ready, their conversation forgotten. CUT TO: EXT.- STREET JD and NATHAN exiting the SHERIFF'S OFFICE; the other men exiting the SALOON. GANG of MEN are SHOOTING up the town, some on horseback, some not. Shots are fired between the SEVEN and the GANG. All goes silent. We see CHRIS and VIN raising their heads and looking around at the gang. Many of them are dead, the others have surrendered. MARY can be heard yelling down the street. MARY Nathan! Someone's been shot! 

We see NATHAN, and JD getting to MARY in front of the CLARION. JD skids to a halt. CHRIS and BUCK run over as well.. VIN, EZRA and JOSIAH are taking the other gang members to the jail. CHRIS (looks to EZRA) Ezra get over here! EZRA heads over.. CHRIS' tone concerns him. We see EZRA's face fall as he stares at the victim. CUT TO: MAUDE's face. She's been shot in the side, her face is pale and she's unconscious. EZRA (stricken look) Mother? END TEASER 

ACT 1 FADE IN: INT- NATHAN'S CLINIC JOSIAH and BUCK are carrying MAUDE into NATHAN's place.. They set her on the bed and back off for NATHAN to work. NATHAN (kneels beside bed) Josiah I'm gonna need your help. JOSIAH Just tell me what to do Nathan... CUT TO: INT- SHERIFF'S OFFICE CHRIS has just walked into the Sheriff's office as EZRA follows. CHRIS turns to him. CHRIS You need to be with your Ma Ezra. EZRA (angry) I want to know why these miscreants were partaking in gunplay in our fair town. CHRIS Ezra get to Nathan's EZRA Mother is in capab... CHRIS (cuts him off) Go! EZRA pauses, we see the anguish on his face before he heads to NATHAN's. CUT TO: EXT.- NATHAN'S CLINIC We see BUCK standing outside with JD and MARY. MARY is sitting on a bench outside of the clinic, JD is leaning beside her against the wall as BUCK stands near the railing. EZRA comes up the stairs. MARY (walks to EZRA) Ezra are you all right? EZRA Mary my mother has been shot; not me. MARY looks a little hurt at his tone. BUCK and JD exchange looks. EZRA (looks down then up again) My apologies Mary, but I've never felt like this before. JD Felt like what Ezra? EZRA pauses looking down. Looks up again. EZRA (whispers) Helpless. CUT TO: EXT.- NATHAN'S CLINIC-EVENING NATHAN exits his place, wiping his hands with a rag. Seeks out EZRA. EZRA is sitting on the bench now, MARY beside him. EZRA (stands) Mother? NATHAN She's lost a lot of blood. EZRA blanches. I got that bullet out, but I don't know. All we can do now is wait. EZRA slumps onto the chair he had been sitting in, MARY beside him, takes his hand. EZRA May I see her? NATHAN nods. EZRA stands after receiving a hand squeeze from MARY. NATHAN leads EZRA into his rooms. CUT TO: INSIDE: JOSIAH is sitting in a chair beside MAUDE's bed, where NATHAN had left him. MARY, BUCK and JD follow behind EZRA. JOSIAH Sit here Ezra... EZRA moves to the chair JOSIAH is sitting in, his eyes so riveted on his mother's still form, he's oblivious. EZRA takes MAUDE's hand as he sits down. EZRA Mother? Can you hear me? NATHAN She's unconscious Ezra, but keep talking to her, she probably can hear you. EZRA nods as MARY moves behind him, her hands on his shoulders, being supportive. JD turns and leaves. BUCK, concerned follows him. CUT TO: OUTSIDE JD is standing at the railing outside of the clinic his head down. BUCK walks up behind him. BUCK JD? You okay kid? JD Seeing Ezra in there... memories were just too much. BUCK Memories? JD (nods) I haven't really thought about it since it happened, but it made me think of when my Ma died. BUCK stands beside JD and looks at him. BUCK Want to talk about it? JD (shakes head) Not just yet BUCK (nods) When you want to, you know where I am. We watch as BUCK walks away, heading down the stairs into the streets below, leaving JD to his thoughts. JD stares out into the street, obviously lost in the past. CUT TO: INT- NATHAN'S CLINIC, LATE EVENING EZRA is still sitting beside his mother. MARY and JOSIAH have left for the night and NATHAN is at the saloon, leaving EZRA alone with his mother. EZRA Mother... So many things are left unsaid between us, you can't die. We hear a soft knock on the door, and EZRA turns as it opens. INEZ walks in, a tray with food on it in her hands. She walks to where EZRA is sitting. INEZ I thought you might need something to eat Senor Ezra. EZRA Thank you kindly Inez, but I'm not that hungry. INEZ sets the tray down and moves to stand beside EZRA, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. INEZ She is strong, Senor. She will make it. She has much to live for. EZRA At times I am not so sure. INEZ Why do you say that? EZRA turns to look at the woman as she sits on the edge of the bed gently. EZRA I haven't been much of a son. INEZ How can you say that? EZRA (makes some kind of disgusted noise) Inez you witnessed first hand what my mother and I go through together. INEZ (nods) But I see it differently then you. EZRA How so? INEZ Your mother's way of showing you that she loves you is to test you. Like she did when she bought the saloon out from under you? EZRA looks thoughtful, INEZ's words sinking in. INEZ Whatever happens between you and your mother, and however much you hate what she does, it's her way of loving you. EZRA No matter how twisted? INEZ (chuckles) No matter how twisted. EZRA looks at MAUDE, and holds her hand tighter. INEZ Maude Standish has an incredible son, and she knows it. INEZ leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to EZRA's temple in shared friendship, and stands. EZRA looks up at INEZ. EZRA Thank you, Inez. INEZ (smiles) You are welcome, Senor. EZRA sits gazing down at MAUDE, and in the background we see INEZ leaving the man alone with his thoughts. INT.-CLARION OFFICE MORNING VIN knocks on the door of the Clarion office so as not to startle MARY. He walks in as MARY is hanging up some of the papers on a line. MARY (not looking) You're early. VIN Now how did you know it was me? MARY (turns and grins at him) You are the only one who knocks before you come in, even into the office. VIN I thought Ezra did too. MARY True, but considering where he's at right now, I assumed it wasn't him. VIN You know what they say bout assumptions Mary. MARY Yes I know, but I was right in this case. VIN (grins) You got lucky. MARY laughs as she steps off the stool she was on and walks over to VIN wiping her hands. MARY I have something I want you to read. I just got it today. VIN What? MARY grabs the telegram she was given that morning and handed it to him as he sat on a stool. MARY This telegram. VIN Mary I can't read this, it's private. Something only for you to see. MARY It's all right Vin. It's from home. I don't mind you reading it. Think of it as practice. VIN Mary I haven't been taking lessons that long. MARY Vin a telegram is a simple thing to read. Think of it as helping to build your sentence structure. You read lines from the newspaper, this will be easy, and added practice. VIN sighs relenting as he takes the telegram from MARY's fingers. MARY sits on her stool and watches VIN read the telegram slowly to himself. VIN pauses and looks up slowly. VIN Mary you might want to read this. MARY Vin it's okay, you can read it to me. VIN No Mary, I really think you should read this yourself. MARY Vin... VIN (cuts her off) Mary YOU need to read it. VIN's tone scares MARY so she takes the telegram and slowly reads it. We watch as her face crumbles with each word that she reads. Once she is done she slowly looks up at VIN. VIN I'm sorry Mary MARY (tears start to fall as she whispers) My moth... VIN is already standing and walking over to MARY putting his arms around her. MARY clings to VIN her face showing shock as she lets the telegram fall. We see as it lies on the ground that the message says that MARY's mother back east has passed away. Sobs can be heard coming from MARY. 

END ACT 1 

ACT 2 

INT. MARY'S BEDROOM- MORNING MARY is sitting in her bedroom at the back of the newspaper. She is slowly leafing through a photo album, tears on her cheeks. We see her stop at one picture and trace it with her fingers. She chokes back a sob as she pulls the book to her chest. She crumples to the bed sobbing. CUT TO: EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE VIN walks up where CHRIS and JOSIAH are sitting in a couple of chairs, leaning back in them. VIN leans against the post. VIN How's Ezra? CHRIS Still with Maude. VIN More bad news. CHRIS Just what we need. JOSIAH What is it Brother Vin? VIN (takes a deep breath) Mary just got word from back home. Her Ma died. VIN turns when he hears nothing from either man to see CHRIS and JOSIAH staring at him shocked. JOSIAH How is she? VIN (shrugs) She's better then I thought she'd be, but it's tearing her up. JOSIAH Losing a parent isn't easy. VIN Don't I know that... CHRIS Ain't easy losing anyone you love. JOSIAH Let us pray brothers that Ezra doesn't have to experience that pain yet. VIN and CHRIS bow their heads as if they are saying a small prayer for their friend, the three men silent. CUT TO: EXT. LIVERY CORRAL JD is in the corral with his horse, just running through some basic working techniques. BUCK walks up observing him. BUCK Looking good there JD. JD is too lost in thought to respond. BUCK Hey JD? JD finally realizes BUCK is there and turns around looking at him. JD Hey Buck, didn't know you were there. BUCK (grins) Figured... JD How's Ezra? BUCK I think a better question is, how are you? JD tries to laugh it off. JD I'm fine Buck, nothings the matter with... (trails off) BUCK (puts his hand on JD's shoulder) I know I told you I'd be there when you were ready, but you ignoring your own pain ain't gonna make it go away. JD I'm fine Buck. BUCK JD.. JD I said I'm fine Buck. JD walks away leaving BUCK with a concerned look on his face. BUCK No you aren't kid. You're far from all right. CUT TO: INT. NATHAN'S CLINIC EZRA is standing at the window that overlooks the town behind MAUDE's bed. A soft knock at the door is heard and we see CHRIS enter from behind EZRA. EZRA turns to look at him. CHRIS You okay? EZRA As well as can be expected. You look like you have bad news. CHRIS I do. Vin just told me. Mary just got word from back home. Her Ma died. EZRA closes his eyes as if his own heart is breaking. CHRIS watches him. EZRA opens his eyes, tears in them. EZRA Misfortune has befallen us all. CHRIS (walks over) She ain't gone yet, Ezra. She's strong. EZRA (chuckles) That's what Inez said last night. CHRIS She's right. EZRA I can't lose her Chris. No matter how much I hate her manipulative ways and the things she does, I can't lose her. CHRIS She's your mother Ezra. No one wants to lose his mother. EZRA nods as he looks out the window. EZRA How's JD? CHRIS JD? EZRA I heard Buck telling Nathan that he's having a hard time with this because it is making him recall his own mother's death last year. CHRIS Damn, I didn't even think of that. I haven't seen him. EZRA It would appear we all need a prayer right now. CHRIS says nothing. 

CUT TO: INT. CLARION- EVENING VIN walks into the Clarion and notices photos and letters strewn all over. VIN Mary? MARY walks out of her bedroom, her hair disheveled, her eyes bloodshot; her cheeks blotchy. She's wearing a blue dress, but a black shawl is draped over her shoulders. MARY I can't wear black again. I just got done wearing it for Stephen; I can't wear it again. VIN You can wear what you want Mary. MARY walks over to the many photos and letters around the room. MARY These are all I have left. VIN looks at one picture that is closest to him. It's of MARY as a child and her mother. VIN (picks the picture up) This her? MARY nods as she walks over and gently takes the picture from him. MARY She loved to get these taken. VIN I can see where you get your beauty. MARY smiles sadly at him as she turns so her back is to him. MARY My mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. She used to call me her little baby doll. I was the only one in my family who had her blonde hair. My sisters and my brothers all had my father's dark hair. She used to tell me that when I was a child I looked just like a baby doll she had when she was a little girl. VIN moves to stand near her, leaning against the desk. MARY (whispers) I never got to say good-bye VIN That's always hard. Not saying good-bye. But even saying the words don't make it any easier to take. MARY turns and looks at VIN, a tear falling down her cheek. MARY I have no one left... VIN Don't say that. You have Billy, the Judge. You have all of us, plus your family back east. MARY I'm alone. VIN (grips her arms) You aren't alone, and you never will be. MARY looks up at VIN and lays her head against his shoulder as he draws her close. She closes her eyes and cries against him as he holds her. CUT TO: INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE- NIGHT JD is sitting at the desk idly toying with a pencil on the desk. BUCK walks in. JD Buck, don't start. BUCK JD, you wound me. JD You sound like Ezra. BUCK Oh that's scary. Look JD... JD Buck. I am fine. BUCK If you were fine, you wouldn't be telling me you're fine. JD I'm fine. CHRIS (O.S.) No, you aren't. JD turns and says nothing as CHRIS walks into the office further. The only noises in the room are the soft snores from the prisoners and CHRIS' spurs. CHRIS Buck's right JD, if you were fine you wouldn't be telling us you were fine. JD Why aren't you guys doing this to Ezra? BUCK Because at least he admits that he's not fine. JD says nothing. CHRIS walks to the desk and leans up on it, half-sitting on it. BUCK and CHRIS just watch JD's reaction. JD I miss her. BUCK finally walks over to sit on the desk like CHRIS is, right beside JD. CHRIS Where you two close? JD (nods) Ma was the only person in my life who didn't judge me harshly. She was the only family I had. BUCK So when she died it was hard? JD She was too young to die. I wasn't ready. CHRIS You're never ready to lose someone JD. No matter how old they are, or if they are sick. BUCK Chris is right, you can't tell your heart it can't hurt because you were expectin' it. JD looks up then stands. JD I can't talk about this right now. JD walks away from them and out of the office before they can see his tears. BUCK looks at CHRIS. BUCK Now what? CHRIS We follow him. I think I know where he's going. BUCK merely nods and the two men rise, and follow JD. CUT TO: INT. CHURCH We see JD sitting in a pew at the front of the church. JOSIAH comes out of his rooms. JOSIAH You all right Brother Dunne? JD Why does God take those we love Josiah? JOSIAH walks over to sit beside JD. JOSIAH Maude isn't gone yet JD. JD (whispers) I wasn't talking about Maude. JOSIAH I didn't think so. (pauses) Want to talk about it son? JD sits in the pew silently, behind him we see CHRIS and BUCK entering. JOSIAH has moved to sit in front of JD on a chair he has, and nods to them without JD seeing them. JD He took her. JOSIAH Took who JD? JD My ma. BUCK and CHRIS exchange glances with each other. JOSIAH He wanted her with Him. JD But I needed her with me. JOSIAH Maybe God thought she'd do you better with him to protect you. JD But I wanted her with me. BUCK sits in a back pew, his eyes full of tears. This is a tough subject for him as well. JOSIAH You have all of us now JD. JD How can that make me feel better Josiah? She was my mother. JOSIAH If your mother hadn't died JD, you wouldn't be the man you are. JD (looks at Josiah) What do you mean? CHRIS and BUCK make themselves known. BUCK You'd never been a pain in my ass. JD Hooey. JOSIAH You'd never have been sheriff. JD Could have lived without that if I could still have her. BUCK You'd never met Casey. JD As much as I like Casey, I would've met someone back East. CHRIS You'd never gained six older brothers who watch each other's backs through every gunfight since you came out here. JD says nothing to that one. BUCK, CHRIS and JOSIAH watch him as he thinks about CHRIS' words. JD I think I need more time to get used to her being gone. JOSIAH You are used to her being gone, what you need son is to grieve. JD looks at JOSIAH and before he can stop himself he starts to cry. JOSIAH moves forward and hugs him. Like an older brother would his younger brother. CHRIS and BUCK each touch JD in some way to let him know they are there. CHRIS' hand is on JD's back, and BUCK's hand is on his arm. END ACT 2 

ACT 3 

FADE IN: EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE- MORNING A stagecoach is arriving. As the door opens we see JUDGE TRAVIS getting out. He walks to the office and opens the door. INSIDE We see CHRIS, and BUCK sitting inside. CHRIS Mornin' Judge. JUDGE takes a cup of offered coffee that BUCK has extended. JUDGE How's Mrs. Standish? CHRIS Still alive; But she hasn't woke up yet. JUDGE Ezra? BUCK Coping. JUDGE (sighs) At least no one else is dealing with something like this. BUCK and CHRIS exchange glances, obviously confused. JUDGE catches it. JUDGE What? BUCK You mean you don't know Judge? JUDGE Know what? CHRIS and BUCK exchange glances again. CHRIS sighs and turns back to the JUDGE. CHRIS Mary's mother passed away. She got word yesterday. CUT TO: INT. NATHAN'S CLINIC EZRA walks to the door when we hear a knock. MARY is standing there. EZRA Mary? MARY (steps in) I came to see how you were. We see MARY fighting her grief and trying to smile bravely at EZRA. EZRA Mary, Chris told me. MARY's face crumbles and we see tears start rolling down her cheeks. EZRA wordlessly hugs her. MARY (clinging to EZRA) Ezra, I'm so sorry! I'm trying to be so strong for you... EZRA Shhh. It's all right. Mother is fine so far. I should be strong for you. EZRA pulls back from MARY and escorts her to a nearby chair and makes MARY sit down. EZRA How have you been so far? MARY (short laugh) As you can tell a mess. EZRA You seem to be handling it better then I would if Mother does die. I don't know what I'll do. MARY She's strong Ezra. EZRA (chuckles) Everyone's been telling me that. MARY (weak smile) We're all right too. EZRA nods. MARY And if she does die Ezra, you are a strong man, you will make it, and remember her as the mother who loved you very much. EZRA Are we talking about the same mother who was arrested for stealing Preston Wingo's cufflinks? MARY (chuckles) That is one memory of your mother I was glad I was a part of. And one memory of you I was glad to be a part of. I saw how much you really did love your mother then. EZRA You did? 

MARY (nods) You try to hide it, but when you are around certain people, you wear your heart on your sleeve. And even though you don't want to, you wear it in plain view for us all where your mother is concerned. EZRA sobers, his eyes are cast downwards. When he finally looks up, we see that mask he usually wears is gone, and he is actually crying. EZRA (whispers) I don't know what I'd do if she dies Mary. I can't lose my mother. MARY forgets her own grief for a time and moves forward. She wraps her arms around EZRA and hugs him close as the man sobs. MARY soon starts to cry as they share their respective grieves. CUT TO: EXT. SHERIFF'S OFICE- AFTERNOON CASEY comes walking along the street. She looks up and sees CHRIS sitting in a chair and walks up to him. CASEY Chris? I mean Mr. Larabee? CHRIS (looks up) Hey there Casey. And you can call me Chris. Something wrong? CASEY says nothing at first. She sits in the chair beside CHRIS and thinks before she speaks. CASEY Is JD all right Chris? CHRIS Why do you ask? CASEY (shrugs) I just heard that with Ezra's Ma having been shot that he's been all sad and stuff. CHRIS We all have been. CASEY I didn't mean that... CHRIS I know. Casey, when JD came here, his Ma had just died back east. I don't think he ever really dealt with it, and now, seeing Ezra with his Ma... It's making him think about her. CASEY (whispers) I wish I could think about my Ma. CHRIS tilts his head regarding her. We see for the first time a vulnerable and alone young girl. CHRIS How old were you when she died? CASEY She died havin' me. CHRIS And your Pa? CASEY Don't remember him either. CHRIS Casey, why don't you talk to JD. CASEY About what? CHRIS Does he know anything about your parents? CASEY (shakes head) I don't like talkin' about it cause I'm an orphan. CHRIS So's JD. CASEY looks at CHRIS and is thoughtful for a moment. Slowly she smiles. CASEY Thanks, Chris. CHRIS (grins) If you can help JD and get him to smile again, it's me who'll be thanking you. CASEY laughs a bit and stands, running off to find JD. We see CHRIS watching her as she runs off, a satisfied smile on his face. CUT TO: INT. CLARION OFFICE- EVENING JUDGE TRAVIS walks in after having knocked. MARY is sitting in a chair near the window, her gaze distant as she looks outside. MARY turns her head to gaze at the JUDGE. JUDGE is silent as he pulls up a chair and sits in front of MARY. JUDGE I heard. MARY I'm not surprised. JUDGE (whispers) I'm sorry, Mary. MARY It's all right Orin. My mother was ill for awhile. JUDGE Doesn't make it any easier. MARY (shaky voice) No it doesn't. JUDGE Have you been okay? MARY is silent a moment. MARY Basically. Chris and Buck stopped by earlier with their condolences. Josiah told me I had someone to go to if I needed to talk. Various townspeople have come to see me. I went and saw Ezra earlier while he was with Maude. I'll be okay. JUDGE Vin and JD? MARY smiles thinking of VIN. MARY Vin's been my best friend through this so far. He's been here each night since I found out so I don't have to stay strong. JUDGE Does Billy know? MARY I told him. But he never met my mother, so it isn't hitting him as hard as if it were you or Evie. Gloria Potter's been taking care of him for me these past few nights. I don't want him to see me like this. JUDGE (nods) JD? MARY (sighs) I haven't seen JD since the day Maude was shot. But that doesn't surprise me. JUDGE Why not? MARY You know that before JD came to live here that his mother died right? JUDGE nods as he sits back in his chair. MARY Well with Maude being shot, and seeing Ezra deal with the possibility of losing her, he is reliving those memories. I can't ask him to come see me when my mother has just passed... (chokes back a sob) JUDGE moves forward and hugs MARY as she wraps her arms tightly around him. We see MARY and the JUDGE through the window of the Clarion. CUT TO: INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE- DAY JUDGE TRAVIS walks into the sheriff's office. VIN and CHRIS are there looking at wanted posters. JUDGE You boys wanted to see me? CHRIS (nods) Been looking at these posters. JUDGE Find something? VIN Maybe. CHRIS hands the JUDGE one of the posters. It is a picture of a man named JACK CRALLER. JUDGE Craller? I've heard of him. Outlaw from St. Louis. CHRIS He was the leader of the gang. JUDGE Was? VIN He's one we didn't capture, or find a body fer. He slipped through the cracks. JUDGE And you both think he'll be back? CHRIS and VIN say nothing. All the JUDGE needs to do is look at their faces. JUDGE Keep your eyes and ears open. CHRIS and VIN nod as they head to the door to leave. JUDGE And watch your backs. CUT TO: EXT. SALOON JD is sitting outside of the saloon as a GRUFF LOOKING MAN rides up. MAN Hey boy, I'm looking fer the Sheriff's office. JD (looks up) What for? MAN You sassin' me boy? JD Not at all, just want to know why you want the Sheriff's office. MAN And you care because? JD Have my reasons. MAN Well, ain't that nice. (turns to the other men that rode in with him) He has his reasons. The other men that had rode in without JD realizing it laughed. MAN Well boy, I have my reasons too, so tell me. JD No. The MAN narrows his eyes as smaller man behind him speaks up. SMALLER MAN Hey Jack, he's one of them lawmen who shot us up. JACK Really? (reaches down and grabs JD's collar) Well Mr. Lawman, you got some friends of mine in there. Care to let them out? JD (narrowing eyes) Nope. JACK Guess I'll have to break them out then. JD You won't get far. JACK pauses then nods and slugs JD in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. One of the men lifts him into the saddle. A WOMAN is passing by and she's grabbed too. She is forced to stare at JACK. JACK You tell his boss that if my men aren't released, then he dies. Understood? The WOMAN nods and is released. She hurries to find a member of the seven or the JUDGE as JACK and his men race out of town in a cloud of dust. END ACT 3 

ACT 4 FADE IN: EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE The GIRL runs up to CHRIS, VIN and the JUDGE as they exit the Sheriff's office. GIRL Mr. Larabee! CHRIS turns to look at the girl. VIN Miz Laney? Something wrong? GIRL (nods) Some man just came into the town. Hit Mr. Dunne and told me to come find Mr. Larabee to tell him that if his men aren't released, Mr. Dunne dies. CHRIS and VIN look at one another. They start to leave. JUDGE Hold it boys. (turns to the woman) Did the man say where he was taking JD? GIRL (shakes head) No, but they headed that way. (points towards the South end of town) JUDGE (nods) Thank you, young lady. The GIRL hurries away. CHRIS and VIN look questioningly at the JUDGE. CHRIS Judge we need to get JD. JUDGE We will. Vin you head out and track them. CHRIS I'm going too. JUDGE I need you here. CHRIS He can't go alone Judge. JUDGE Take Ezra. VIN He's with his Ma. JUDGE Take Ezra. CHRIS and VIN started to protest again. JUDGE Dammit, I need Chris here. Vin has to track, and Ezra still has a job to do. CHRIS and VIN nod. VIN heads to get EZRA. CUT TO: INT. CLINIC INEZ is sitting in a chair on the other side of MAUDE's bed. EZRA is in his normal seat beside her. A knock is heard. Both INEZ and EZRA look up when VIN walks in. VIN Ezra, got some bad news. EZRA More? VIN Yeah. Leader of that gang? (Ezra nods) Kidnapped JD. Said he'd kill him if'n we don't release his men. EZRA Are we riding after him? VIN You and I are. INEZ Why isn't Senor Chris going? VIN Judge needs him here. EZRA Let me saddle my horse. (turns to INEZ) Will you keep an eye on Mother? INEZ (nods) Of course I will. EZRA and VIN leave the clinic. CUT TO: EXT. CRALLER'S CAMP-AFTERNOON JD is tied up against a tree. He has a split lip and his shirt his torn. CRALLER Come on tough guy! You a big bad law man?! JD Bigger than you. CRALLER Hardly. One of CRALLER's men slugs JD in the stomach. JD groans. CRALLER My men better be released lawman, or you're dead. JD looks up at the man, then looks down again. CUT TO: EXT. TRAIL VIN and EZRA ride along. Horses are coming up hard from behind. It's BUCK and NATHAN. VIN Riders comin'. EZRA and VIN ready themselves in case they aren't friendly. BUCK Y'all left without gettin' us?! VIN Didn't know you wanted to ride along. BUCK That's JD out there. EZRA We know that. NATHAN Chris figured you could use our help in case. VIN What if Craller heads back to town? Josiah and Chris alone ain't gonna stop him. BUCK Chance we gotta take. We argued the same thing to Chris. EZRA (staring ahead) Gentlemen, I believe we are getting closer. VIN looks and nods in agreement. VIN Nathan, Buck, circle around to the West Side, Ezra and me'll take the East. BUCK and NATHAN ride to the West Side of the camp. EZRA Suggestions Mr. Tanner? VIN Get JD out. EZRA I knew that much at least. EZRA and VIN slow their mounts. They dismount and slowly get closer. CRALLER (O.S.) Get your gear together boys! We got to get back to that town. VIN surveys things in the camp. GANG MEMBER What 'bout him? (points to JD) CRALLER Kill him (starts walking away) VIN nudges EZRA. VIN That's our cue. EZRA draws his gun. VIN and EZRA start firing at the men closest to JD. Gunshots are heard telling us that NATHAN and BUCK are doing the same. CRALLER What the hell?! (pulling gun out of holster) BUCK and NATHAN have gotten into the camp. NATHAN moves behind the tree JD is tied to when a shot is heard. NATHAN grunts and grabs his shoulder. BUCK shoots the man who shot NATHAN. BUCK (running up) How bad? NATHAN Not bad, untie JD. BUCK unties JD. NATHAN puts a makeshift bandage on his shoulder. JD, BUCK, and NATHAN start heading back the way they came. CRALLER turns and sees them. CRALLER Damn you men! (aims at JD) VIN and EZRA stand up and they both aim their guns. We see in slow motion both men firing. EZRA's bullet hits its mark in the back of CRALLER's head. EZRA (whispering) That was for Mother. VIN smacks EZRA's shoulder. He heard his words. VIN Let's get back to town! The four men ride back to town. CUT TO: EXT. TOWN CHRIS, JOSIAH, and the JUDGE are outside of the saloon as the other men ride into town. CHRIS (stands straighter) What happened? BUCK Craller's dead. EZRA immediately heads for the clinic again. CHRIS watches him. VIN Ezra shot him. JOSIAH Ezra did? JD An eye for an eye. But it didn't leave Ezra blind... BUCK Nope. I think it made him see better. JOSIAH looks to were EZRA had been. He nods as if in approval; a soft smile on his face. CUT TO: INT. CLINIC EZRA walks in. INEZ is still sitting with MAUDE. She's still not awake. EZRA How is she? INEZ She has been fine. But she didn't wake up. EZRA (softly) I didn't think she would. INEZ She will. EZRA walks to his mother's side. Instead of sitting, he kneels beside her bed and takes her hand in both of his. EZRA (low voice, almost a whisper) I shot the miscreant who did this to you Mother. I needed some type of satisfaction, in case I... (voice cracks) in case I lose you. INEZ bites her lip. Tears are in her eyes. EZRA lays his head on the bed beside MAUDE, his hands touching her hand to his cheek. MAUDE (weak voice) You'll never lose me my darlin' boy. EZRA looks up with a small smile. EZRA Mother? INEZ gets up and runs to get NATHAN or JOSIAH. EZRA Mother I... MAUDE Shh. I know darlin'. I know. EZRA (smiles) Yes Mother. I suppose you do. MAUDE smiles at her son weakly. We see them together as EZRA is kneeling at her side, and MAUDE is stroking his cheek. CUT TO: INT. CLINIC- DAY JOSIAH is sitting next to MAUDE who is propped into a sitting position. JOSIAH He never left your side once. MAUDE Promise me something Josiah? JOSIAH Anything. MAUDE If anything should happen to me... JOSIAH (cuts in) Nothing will... MAUDE (smiles) Oh darlin', I certainly agree on that. But in the off chance that something should happen to me. Please tell Ezra that I love him. That I've always loved him with all that I am, and take care of him for me. JOSIAH Always Maude. And Ezra knows you love him. I think he always has. MAUDE smiles at JOSIAH and reaches out to squeeze his hand. CUT TO: EXT. LIVERY JD is once again in the corral working his horse. BUCK walks up and just watches him. JD You know Buck, starin' at someone's rude. BUCK chuckles and leans against the top rail of the corral. BUCK How you doin', kid? JD (walks over) I still hurt. That beatin' I took... BUCK Not what I meant kid. JD (grins) I know Buck. Same answer though sorta. I still hurt, but it doesn't hurt as much when I think of my Ma as it did. BUCK Takes time to get over those we love. JD I'll never get over her, but in time it won't be so painful when the memories start. BUCK pats JD's shoulder. CASEY walks up interrupting them. CASEY Hey JD JD Hi Casey CASEY and JD watch each other. BUCK clears his throat a bit. BUCK I've got a couple things I gotta do. I'll see ya later JD. Casey. BUCK walks away leaving the younger people alone. CASEY looks at JD. CASEY I thought maybe we could talk. JD About what? CASEY (takes a deep breath) I'd like to tell you about my parents. What I know anyway. JD (smiles) I'd like to tell you about my Ma. CASEY smiles at JD. CUT TO: INT. CLARION VIN knocks on the Clarion door and then walks in. VIN Mary? MARY (O.S) Back here Vin. VIN walks back to the area where MARY lives. We see MARY putting some things in a trunk. VIN You letting go that easily? MARY I'll never let go. VIN walks over and kneels beside her. VIN That's good. MARY (nods) If there is one thing that Stephen taught me when he died is that you never let go, but you can move on. VIN You shouldn't have had to learn it the hard way though. MARY No one should, but how else do we learn? VIN You're a wonderful woman Mary. Not many could deal with the things you do and still go on. MARY I have a son to think about. VIN Billy's got a good Ma. MARY (smiles) I try. I learned it from my mother. VIN She taught you well. She'd be proud of you Mary. MARY is silent for a moment then looks up at VIN with a smile on her face. MARY I'd like to think so Vin. I certainly like to think so. FADE OUT: THE END 

1. 


End file.
